Les mots
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils saison 8] Les coups blessent, mais les mots laissent des vrais cicatrices. Pour Sam, pour Dean. Heureusement ces mêmes mots sont aussi ceux qui réparent, qui soudent. Qui font tenir.


**Titre : **Les mots

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompts :** Je n'ai jamais été à toi.

Je suis si bien avec toi.

Les mots tranchants sont ceux qui laissent les plus grosses cicatrices.

**Note :** Spoils saison 8.

* * *

><p>Sam avait l'habitude des coups, de traverser la pièce et de foncer dans un mur, de se faire couper par ci, par là, de se brûler, de se faire mal, de tomber. Mais il savait que ce qui faisait le plus mal ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas non plus Lucifer dans sa tête en train de le torturer. Ce qui était le plus blessant c'étaient les mots. Les mots tranchants étaient ceux qui laissaient les plus grosses cicatrices.<p>

Surtout les mots de Dean. Des mots comme _« j'ai pas confiance en toi »,_ des mots tels que _« tu céderas à Lucifer »_ ou encore _«Benny a été un meilleur frère cette année que toi tu ne l'as jamais été ». _Ce genre de mots. Sam les encaissait, il vivait avec, et Dean réussissait toujours à réparer, à soigner, par d'autres mots. _« Ne t'avise pas de penser que je puisse placer quoi ce soit avant toi. Passé ou présent »._

Dean savait aussi ce que c'était de souffrir à cause des mots, il ignorait pourquoi il laissait toujours les démons et les monstres le blesser. Mais il savait que le pire était les mots de Sam.

- Je n'ai jamais été à toi. Je ne t'appartiens pas, et tu sais quoi ? Je déteste que tu me protèges et que tu sois toujours sur mon dos !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait Sam. C'était la bestiole qui possédait Sam à ce moment là. Mais elle était dans la tête de son frère, elle parlait avec la bouche de son frère, elle utilisait ses pensés contre lui, et ça marchait. Ca marchait même très bien. C'était comme être un vase chinois et se faire briser violement à coup de batte. Heureusement Dean savait comment réagir face à ça :

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la crise d'ado mon grand.

Utiliser l'humour. Mais l'humour ne réparait pas, il protégeait c'est tout. A peine.

Cela permit tout de même à Dean de se recentrer sur le problème, d'assommer son frère, et de lui faire bouffer assez de sel pour faire sortir la chose qu'il avait en lui. Afin de l'exterminer à coup de couteau en argent.

Un problème de réglé mais les mots restaient.

Dean savait déjà ce que Sam allait dire, _je ne le pensais pas, j'étais utilisé, ce n'était pas moi. _Mais il le pensait, bien sûr qu'il le pensait. Et s'il avait pu dire pire il l'aurait fait, parce qu'il avait raison. Dean n'était bon qu'à protéger un petit frère qui n'avait même plus besoin de lui.

- Dean, ce que j'ai dis, ce n'était pas moi, je ne le pensais pas.

Gagné.

- Je sais.

Ne pas laisser Sam voir ses blessures.

- Bien.

Et souffrir en silence. Souffrir dans l'alcool. Souffrir d'aimer trop son frère et ne jamais se sentir aimer en retour. D'avoir peur de le perdre, de le voir partir. Sans savoir que son petit frère l'aime tout autant.

Heureusement il y avait l'Impala. Baby avait un pouvoir magique, témoin des disputes et des réconciliations des deux frères, elle leur permettait souvent de se parler, de mettre les choses à plat. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls sur la route, seuls au monde, et qu'ils étaient seuls face à eux-mêmes. Impossible d'échapper aux mots. Les durs et les blessants, comme les mots réparateurs. Ceux qui leur rendaient la vie plus facile, le cœur plus léger. Et la voix de Sammy, résonnait parfois comme un pansement sur les plaies de Dean, parce qu'il était celui qui parlait le plus facilement de ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu sais Dean. Je n'ai jamais été à toi, c'est vrai.

Ouch. Attendre la suite. Il y avait un mais dans ces mots.

- Mais je suis bien avec toi. Tu es mon frère, et si tu me protèges moi aussi je veux te protéger. Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui chasser pourrait être aussi bien. Je ferais tout pour toi, Dean.

Sam toucha juste et bien. Dean sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sans même forcer.

- C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Pas vrai ? (1)

Cette fois-ci c'est Sam qui sourit. Parce que c'était tellement Dean de trouver la citation parfaite pour exprimer ses sentiments.

- Ouais. Ensemble.

Et s'il y avait les mots tranchants, il y avait les mots qui font du bien. Qui font avancer.

Il y avait les mots remèdes. Il y avait « Ensemble ».

Fin.

(1) 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération.  
>Je crois d'ailleurs que Dean l'a déjà sortit dans la série, mais comme je ne la connais pas tout à fait par cœur…<p>

L'autatrice : Un petit quelque chose sur la relation des deux frères parce que c'est tellement hyper touchant comme relation, ça me fout le cœur en vrac tout le temps, c'est ce que j'aime le plus dans Supernatural. Les relations fraternels avec moi ça fonctionne tout le temps !


End file.
